La Cruda Realidad
by Miss Rene
Summary: no todas las personas aceptan responsabilidad, no ven mas aya de sus ojos, cuando lo hacen es demasiado tarde, aun asi, existira el perdon?
1. Default Chapter

LA CRUDA REALIDAD**  
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NOME PERTENECEN, SON PRODUCTO DE LA GRAN IMAJINACION DE CLAMP!!!  
  
NA: BUENO, EN TODOS MIS FICS, SIEMPRE EXISTE EL AMOR Y LO OPTIMISTA, BUENO EN LA MAYORIA, SIEMPRE UNA VIDA DULCE DE PAZ Y ARMONIA, AQUIEN NO LE GUSTARIA VIVIRLA ASI, TENER A UN PRINCIPE GUAPISIMO PISANDO TUS TALONES, Y SUCEDE, EN ALGUN LUGAR RINCOGNITO DEL PLANETA HAY UNA VIDA PARECIDA A LA DE MIS FICS, Y TODO ES CHOCOLATE CON FRESA, PERO ASI COMO HAY DULCES Y COLORES PASTELES, ESTA LO AMARGO Y COLORES OSCUROS, AHORA BIEN, "CRUDA REALIDAD" SE BASA EN METODOS QUE ME GUSTARIA QUE TUBIERAN UN FINAL FELIZ, Y ASI LO ARE, POR QUE NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS JAJAJA ^^UU BUENO, TENDRA DOLOR Y DECLARACIONES FUERTES, ESPERO DESPUES NO SALIRME DE LA TRAMA ^^UU. LOS QUIERO MUCHO (k) ESPERO LES GUSTE. BESOS DE ELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
¿PORQUE?  
  
**********************************  
  
-syaoran no puedo hacer eso, creí que me querías-la adolescente grito desesperada mientras apretaba la camisa del joven frente a la ventana  
  
-si quieres tener a ese niño tenlo, pero no me busques a mí, por tu bien abórtalo  
  
-como puedes decir eso!!, es tu hijo syaoran, como puedes ser tan cruel,- las lagrimas salían descontrolablemente de sus ojos  
  
-y que quieres que haga? Casarme contigo¡?  
  
-lo dices como si te diera asco-susurro la castaña tocando su vientre  
  
-claro que me da asco, después te pondrás gorda y fea, así que olvídalo, debiste haberte cuidado, sabias que podías quedar embarazada por que no te cuidaste-su tono de voz era tranquilo y sarcástico  
  
-cuidarme?! Tú insististe en hacerlo sin protección,  
  
-por que me hiciste caso? Las rameras a si son, no es cierto?  
  
-ramera, para ti soy una ramera, syaoran era virgen tu fuiste y eres el primero con el que lo eh echo  
  
-pero si lo hiciste es por que lo hubieras echo con cual sea  
  
-lo hice por que te amo, por esa razón, te amo demasiado, syaoran no me puedes dejar así como así, mi padre me matara  
  
-eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacerlo, no es mi problema-se abrió paso hacia la puerta del aula bacía, sintió unas manos frágiles tomar su brazo- suéltame sakura, entiéndelo.  
  
-como puedes ser tan frió, si no que cuando estábamos haciéndolo eras tan dulce y amoroso  
  
-eres tan tonta e ingenua sakura, no creí que fuera tan fácil llevarte a la cama, si fueras un poco inteligente sabrías que cualquier hombre te dice palabras bonitas para llevarte a la cama sin que haya boda  
  
-syaoran por favor, te amo,  
  
-suéltame sakura-se logro soltar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se detuvo nuevamente al sentir las manos de la chica en su pierna  
  
-syaoran no me dejes sola en esto, syaoran, syaoran!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
-así que te iras a Inglaterra cierto?  
  
-si naoko, estoy muy nerviosa, mañana se da por concluida la secundaria, estoy tan feliz,  
  
-syaoran!! Syaoran!!!  
  
-que no es la voz de sakura?  
  
-si-las chicas se dirigieron al pasillo del primer piso, corrieron lo más que pudieron, en el transcurso vieron a syaoran, el cual las miro hipócritamente  
  
-sakura?-tomoyo asomo su rostro en la puerta-Ho dios mió!! Sakura estas bien, que te hizo ese desgraciado?  
  
-estoy bien tomoyo-susurro entre lagrimas, mientras abrasaba a su fiel amiga  
  
-que fue lo que paso sakura?-la chica de anteojos miro preocupada a la chica en el suelo  
  
-discutimos, solo eso-susurro sakura sin levantar la mirada  
  
-pues debió ser algo fuerte para que te pusieras así  
  
-naoko, podrías dejarnos solas unos momentos por favor  
  
-seguro  
  
-sakura que es lo que sucede?, a mi no me engañas,  
  
-syaoran quiere que aborte a nuestro hijo-la respuesta de la chica fue tan directa y seca, sin mayor emoción, el llanto se apodero nuevamente de ella, abraso lo mas humanamente posible a su amiga, la cual estaba estática  
  
-sakura estas embarazada??-pregunto sin mirarla, mientras la chica asentía entre sollozos-sakura tienes 15 años, en que estabas pensando  
  
-creí que me amaba tomoyo, fui una estupida, confié en el ciegamente, y mírame ahora  
  
-que piensas hacer sakura? No pensaras en abortarlo verdad-miro los ojos verde esmeralda de su mejor amiga, mirada que se encontraba dolida y dudosa  
  
-no, tampoco le diré nada a mi padre, me iré lejos, no se adonde pero lejos de aquí, no quiero que nadie sepa de mi, nadie, por que no pienso abortarlo, no lo are,  
  
-podrías venir conmigo a Inglaterra, sabes que no le diré a nadie que vas conmigo  
  
-arias eso por mi tomoyo?  
  
-claro que si, partimos mañana mismo  
  
-muchas gracias tomoyo, muchas gracias  
  
*******************************  
  
:P que tal?  
  
Espero que les guste, se que esta un piquito casi nada de triste, pero bueno. Ojala y les parezca interesante, dejen sus opiniones y todo lo que quiera saber de mis historias. Espero sus reviewssss. Bechos de  
  
Sakurely** 


	2. EL REFLEJO DEL ESPEJO NO ES LO QUE SIEMP...

LA CRUDA REALIDAD**  
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN...  
  
HUY!!!!! QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, THANKS POR HACERME EL FABOR DE MANDARME SUS OPINIONES, ESPERO LE SIGAN EL HILO. BUENO. BUEN PROBECHO!!!! JOJOJOJO...^o^u  
  
EL REFLEJO DEL ESPEJO, NO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE VI...  
  
**********************************  
  
-han visto a sakura?-el rostro de la chica se encontraba pálido, todos estaban sonrientes tomándose fotos, con fólders en las manos y adornos florales, regalos y sonrisas,-sakura...-susurro triste, mirando la foto, que minutos antes le había dejado en la nota su mejor amiga, soltó inconscientemente el papel que sostenía en manos, una por una, las lagrimas desfilaban por sus mejillas, las cuales coloreaban su piel pálida.. una mujer se acerco y tendió su mano en su hombro  
  
-sakura es una chica fuerte, supo enfrentar el perder a su madre y sabrá enfrentar lo que le espera-el semblante de la mujer, sonomi daidouji era triste, su hija, tomoyo, le había contado la noche anterior lo que le pasaba a su prima y mejor amiga,  
  
-si, lo se, pero...-miro a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos-el mundo no es rosa como ella siempre lo vio, y me da miedo que...-abraso a su madre con mucha fuerza  
  
-ella estará bien, la buscaremos, te lo prometo, y daremos con ella-sonrió un poco y beso la frente de su hija, un sombrero callo frente a ellas, tomoyo miro al chico que lo tomo, sintió un coraje fluir de su cuerpo, se separo bruscamente de su madre, la cual se sobresalto  
  
-tu animal, poco hombre-junto toda su fuerza en la palma de su mano y golpeo al chico frente a ella-como pudiste-el coraje y las lagrimas eran parte de ella, sintió unos brazos detenerla  
  
-que te pasa daiduji-grito el joven tocándose la mejilla  
  
-eres un desgraciado, como pudiste hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga, ella te ama-la chica trato de safarse de los brazos de su madre, la gente miraba atónita el espectáculo  
  
-ya tomoyo, es mejor que nos vayamos  
  
-no hasta decirle sus chingaderas a este puto-la chica grito enojada, los maestros miraban con asombro a la chica ejemplar, ella siempre había sido una chica dulce y amable, con buenas palabras y modales, y estos momentos nadie podia asegurar que ella era tomoyo  
  
-tomoyo por favor, tranquilízate-unas mujeres de negro tomaron en brazos a la chica que se encontraba destrozada  
  
-espero estés contento del daño que has causado-el chico apretó los puños y volteo la mirada indignado, bajo su mirada y tomo una papel rosado, miro ambos lados y desarrugo el papel desinteresado...  
  
Tomoyo..  
  
Hay amiga, si supieras lo que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo, si tan solo supieras lo arrepentida que estoy, en estos momentos siento que dios bajara y me dará dos cachetadas, aunque le eh pedido perdón y siento que el me ha perdonado, me arrepiento de lo que hice, me duele saber que no fui en ningún momento correspondida, que el padre del bebé que espero no le interesa nada, no le interesco yo, no le interesa el...  
  
-tonterías-doblo el papel dejándolo caer, tomo su arreglo y su fólder-no tengo la culpa de que haya sido una estupida...  
  
*******************************  
  
-señorita, el tren ya va a partir, y es el suyo-el hombre de sombrero chistoso y traje con botones golpeo levemente el hombro de la chica, ella tomo rápidamente sus maletas y corrió al tren, busco su asiento y se sentó, recargando su hombro en la ventanilla-que será de mi...  
  
-me da permiso?  
  
-seguro...-susurro mirando al hombre frente a ella, giro su mirada y cerro los ojos  
  
-bonito día, no?-la voz era fuerte pero a la vez dulce, ella lo miro seria y sin expresión-bueno, no es para que se enoje, y, cual es su nombre bella dama-la castaña lo miro detenidamente, sumergiéndose en un mar de recuerdos....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-mmm, huele a angeles-el chico sonreía abierta y coquetamente  
  
-si??, yo no huelo nada-miro ingenua al chico que caminada tras ella  
  
-como te llamas bella señorita?  
  
-jaja-sonrió sonrojada-mi nombres es sakura kinomoto  
  
-wao  
  
-que sucede?  
  
-es precioso,.... Claro!!!! Tú eres hermosa, tenías que tener un nombre tan bello  
  
-muchas gracias, y cual es tu nombre?-pregunto deteniéndose en una esquina  
  
-mi nombre es syaoran, me encantaría que me dijeras así-el chico guiño un ojo y se recargo en el poste  
  
-jeje, seguro, bueno, me voy  
  
-te veo mañana linda?  
  
-seguro syaoran  
  
..................  
  
-hay sakura, todos los hombres dicen palabras bonitas para llevarlas a la cama...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fin de flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-esta bien señorita?-el hombre de ojos verdes pregunto preocupado, mirando a la chica limpiarse las mejillas  
  
-si...-bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos, recordando y analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por el niño que solo jugo con ella...  
  
*************************************************  
  
-creí que sakura se vendría sola, del centro de convenciones para acá  
  
-si, pero, quise ir a buscarla y no había nadie, llame a tomoyo y nadie contesto-el joven cerro la puerta de la camioneta y miro preocupado a su padre  
  
-tal vez este en la casa  
  
-llame por teléfono y nadie contesto  
  
-hijo, sakura tuvo un día muy agitado, debes entender, veras que esta en casa, anda vamonos...  
  
...................  
  
-sakura, ya estamos en casa-el hombre que minutos antes conducía, grito con voz dulce mientras subía las escaleras, junto con su hijo, touya kinomoto, el cual caminaba preocupado tras el  
  
-sakura??-abrió lentamente la puerta, algunos cajones estaban abiertos, mas vacíos pero aun acomodados, en el ropero no había mucha ropa, lo que mas les extraño es que todo estaba echo con cautela  
  
-papá mira esto-dijo el castaño pasándole una nota a su padre  
  
Papá, touya  
  
Antes que nada, quiero decirles que los amo mucho, no puedo asegurarles si estaré bien, pero este en donde este, nunca los olvidare, tome un poco de ropa, espero no les moleste, los quiero mucho,  
  
Sakura kinomoto  
  
-sakura...-susurro el hombre, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, los anteojos cayeron automáticamente al suelo,  
  
-por que lo hizo...-el joven que hasta este momento había permanecido en silencio, buscaba en su mente algún motivo por el cual su hermana menor huirá de casa, por un chico no habría sido, ella nunca menciono a nadie, no sabia que equivocado estaba...  
  
*****************************  
  
El tren llego a la ultima parada, la gente poco a poco lo iba desocupando, sakura se encontraba en un lugar que nunca había visitado, el lugar era polvoso, a lo lejos se veían grandes montañas y cosechas-el campo-susurro dejando las maletas en el piso, acomodo su overol y ato su cabello-ahora, que ago-tomo nuevamente las pequeñas valijas y salio de la estación-camino despacio y sin prisa, mirando las casas, grandes y cuidadas, se paro en una esquina de un rincognito lugar, y miro la casa frente ella, abrió el portón con sumo cuidado, vigilando no despertar al perro, toco despacio y con miedo-buenas tardes...-hablo mirando a través del mosquitero (no se como le llaman a esas redes que ponen antes de la puerta, espero sepan cuales ^^uu)  
  
-que desea?-una mujer un poco desarreglada salio del lugar con un bebé en brazos  
  
-eh.. yo... me preguntaba si no necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara con el aseo  
  
-agorita no, gracias-diciendo esto la señora cerro la puerta  
  
-será muy difícil, encontrar aquí trabajo y mas con mi edad-pregunto en varias casas, en ninguna había tenido suerte, la pobreza en ese lugar era de un por ciento mayor a la mitad, a pesar que las casas se veían en buen estado, estaba segura que por dentro era otra cosa, subió una colina, e intento en la ultima casa del pequeño pueblo-buenas tardes-toco despacio, al tercer golpe salio una mujer, con grandes anteojos y un cigarrillo entre los labios  
  
-que deseas jovencita?-pregunto aun con el cigarrillo en la boca, mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica frente a ella  
  
-me preguntaba si necesita a alguien con el aseo, vera, yo pues, no le pido que me pague mucho, con que me de techo y alimento es mas que suficiente- sakura hablo con el tono mas suplicante en su voz, la señora sonrió amable y la izo pasar  
  
-claro que si!! Como veras mi casa es un chiquero, mis historias no me dejan mucho tiempo y viajo a menudo, además tu eres joven, crees que podrás tu sola con esta casa¡?-pregunto la señora emocionada, mientras sakura asentía rápidamente  
  
-genial, mira, ves esa puerta que esta al fondo?  
  
-seguro-susurro sakura mirando con atención la puerta  
  
-esa será tu habitación, acomoda tus cosas y puedes empezar desde a horita, mañana salgo del pueblo, te quedas a cargo, cuando acabes de desocupar tu habitación, la cual es un desorden, bienes para que te de las indicaciones- sakura asintió a cada una de sus palabras y camino de prisa a su habitación...  
  
*****************************  
  
^^uu jejeje. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, jejeje ^^uu lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela, el novio, los padres, la mascota, el quehacer, la tarea, que estudiar por que terminando estas cortas vacaciones de semana santa, vienen exámenes, así que espero su agradable comprensión... los quiero mucho!!!!!  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, y a las que les dio flojeritas, por que abecés da, espero que les haya gustado, los Quero!!!!  
  
::YASHI:: ~.^ que bueno que te sorprendí con esta historia, pensé que no les iba gustar ^^u pero ya veo que si. Jajaja. Que bueno que en lugar de ir para abajo voy para arriva, espero te guste este capitulo y te emocione mas que el primero ^-^. Nos vemso en el tercer capitulo!!!!....  
  
::ANA_KINOMOTO:: bueno, creo que are un historia mas adelante con magia, esta pues la quiero hacer un poco ams a la realidad, y la magia pues no va muy deacuerdo, pero pornot are una, o tratare de hacer ^^u. espero te guste este capitulo!!!!  
  
::UNDINE:: pues si, dramatico, creo que le pondre clasificacion drama/general. Que buenoq ue te parecio interesante ^.^. chao!!!  
  
::MARIMAR::huy que bonito nombre, bueno mary, que bueno que te parece que esta de lujo, espero que asi te paresca la historia hasta el final y no mas adelante te aburra ^^u. chaosin!!!!!  
  
::SAKURA 15::jejeje ^^u tranquila, mas adelante vere como ago que syaoran llore lagrimas de sangre, muajajaja. Jaajajaja a mi tambien me asquean los hombres asi, pero por lo mismo are que syaoran se arrepienta, jajajaja, el poder de la mujer!!!! Muajajaja. Que bueno que te gusten todos mis fics!!! Nunca falta tu incondicional review!!!, pronto actualisare!!!. Chaosito!!!!  
  
::CELINA SOSA::aquí tienes la continuación!!! Jeje creo que a todasles disgusto la actitud de li, jejejeje ^^u quien no, pero bueno, espero que te guste este cap. Bye!!!!  
  
::TSUKI LUNITA:: jajaja, claro que syao sera malo al principio, pero algo ara que se arrepienta y... jajaja no te voy a decir :P jajajaja XD. Bueno espero te guste este capitulo!!!! Jajajaja. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::SAKURA-CARD-C:: bueno ni yo misma se por que ise asi a syao, pero nadie puede ser tan malo, ah?. Aunque recuerden!!! Que en este mundo nadie gana y que la ruleta de la vida gira, y gira, y si ahorita estas bien mas adelante uno no sabe.. espero te guste este capitulo!!! Bye!!!  
  
::ALEIRBAGPOTTER:: jajajaja, por poco creo que hablas encerio ^^u bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero te guste este capitulo tanto como el primero ~ .^. bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, creo que por el momento es todo!!!! Nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo!!! O en mis demas historias!!!  
  
Sayonara  
  
Ely :P 


	3. NO LLORARE

**LA CRUDA REALIDAD...  
**  
**LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN... SON Y SERAN DE LAS CHICAS CLAMP...**

**NA: o COMO QUE YA ME HABIA TARDADO NO?... ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER MIS HISTORIAS... ESTOY EN EXAMENES Y NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PERO AHORA QUE ESTOY SOLTERA Y NO TENGO AQUIEN MAS DARLE UN POCO MAS DE MI TIEMPO LIBRE.. LO DEDICARE A MIS HISTORIAS...****CAPITULO 3°   
**

****

****

**NO LLORARE...  
**  
**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.**

* * *

La mañana paso de ser soleada a un nublado ligero... había pasado dos meses en esa casa... su vientre empezaba a hacerse mas notorio y no nos referimos a que subía de peso... si no que un nuevo ser crecía dentro de ella...  
  
-así que huiste de casa...ah?-la mujer pregunto con serenidad. No podía dejar de mirar el estomago de la joven...-la verdad no creí encontrarme con esta sorpresa  
  
-me va a despedir verdad...-sakura agacho la mirada... y se giro al sentir el doloroso silencio-fue un placer haberla ayudado señora naoko...  
  
-crees que no soy un ser humano... como crees que te voy a correr pequeña... yo también tengo una hija... de tu edad, no me gustaría que le pasara lo mismo que a ti y mucho menos que alguien no le brinde su apoyo...-vamos tomemos un poco de chocolate caliente...-miro atenta toda la casa, simplemente reluciente, le sonrió a sakura, ayudándola a sentarse-como le pondremos?- sakura miro contenta a la hospitalidad de la señora- que te parece si es niña, mmm Misty... es un bello nombre, no crees?-sakura asinti  
  
-me gustaría ponerle nadeshico... así se llamaba mi madre, se que la decepcioné,-suspiro dándole un pequeño sorbo al chocolate  
  
-le contaste de tu embarazo?  
  
-ella murió...  
  
-oh... lo siento...  
  
-no se preocupe... así que tiene una hija?-la mujer asintió sacando una fotografía de su cartera  
  
-ella es ashiria, tiene 15 años de edad, no le gusta el campo. Vive en honkong con mi madre...  
  
-es muy bonita...-dijo mirando el rostro delgado de ashiria, su cabello castaño era largo y lacio. Sus ojos pequeños y rasgados... su pupila negra y sus labios delgados y rosados...-se parece mucho con usted...  
  
-si... tiene los ojos de su padre... el murió en un accidente, afecto mucho a mi hija... por eso odia el campo... aquí pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su padre...-dio un gran suspiro y guardo la fotografía...-ahora lo único en que debemos pensar es en el bebé........................................................................................Los meses transcurrieron rápidamente. Naoko y sakura se habían echo como madre e hija. Sakura cambiaba día con día, mes con mes... pronto se acercaría la fecha en la que se aliviaría y así como el tiempo transcurrió rápido esos días se fueron como el agua...  
  
-haaa... no... no puedo... uf uf uf...  
  
-vamos ya casi...-las palabras del doctor fueron un ultimo en puje para sakura...el tiempo se detuvo para ella... a través del sudor que tenia sobre sus pestañas pudo ver como el doctor sostenía a un hermoso bebé... no podía escuchar sonido alguno, solo el llanto del pequeño y el te amo que susurro syaoran cuando se despidieron aquella lejana noche... noche que causo un fruto... noche que atormento los primeros días, noche que le regalo la dicha de ser madre.  
  
-es un niño-susurro el doctor acercando el bebé envuelto en una tela azul muy suave... sakura tomo a su hijo... se sentía tan feliz, beso su mejilla con mucho cuidado, las enfermeras miraban sonriente la imagen, aunque al principio fue todo un caos por la edad de la chica...  
  
-te pareces tanto a syaoran...-susurro acariciando sus mejillas  
  
-así se llama su padre?  
  
-el no es su padre naoko. El solo me brindo la dicha de ser madre, no debe obtener el crédito de ser llamado padre...-contesto levemente enojada-aun así, lo eh perdonado por el daño que me hizo naoko. Lo eh perdonado por que gracias a el este pequeño tan hermoso esta aquí, en mis brazos, conmigo, solo conmigo...............................................................La carretera es oscura... han pasado 5 años del nacimiento de mi hijo... hoy cumple exactamente 5 años... Xiao, mi pequeño a crecido en un ambiente tranquilo... el es tan dulce y serio... sus ojos son grandes y verdes, aunque tiene el color de mis ojos su mirada, es tan penetrante y manipuladora como la de el... su piel es tan suave y clara como la mía. Sus labios son de la forma y contextura de el...su cabello es delgado y de color miel y aunque lo trate de peinar diferente tiene la forma y la rebeldía de aquel cabello que siempre me gustaba acariciar... no llorare al recordarlo, ni tampoco llorare al mirar a mi hijo. No.. no lo are, por que eh aprendido en este largo tiempo, que en las cosas mas dolorosas siempre hay algo que las vuelve hermosas... siempre hay algo que las vuelve dulces y tiernas...

Naoko decidió mudarse a honk kong con su hija ashiria, la cual se porta muy bien conmigo. Decidieron que mucho tiempo sola no era justo y que si yo gustaba, mudarme con ellas en esa bella isla. Yo acepte un poco dudosa, les dije que no quería ser un estorbo, que recordaran que no iría sola... pero ellas no tomaron en cuenta mi comentario y me enviaron los boletos de habían para ir este mismo día. Y así pasarla todo el día con xiao y mostrarle su nuevo hogar...

-BIENVENIDOS... SAKURA Y XIAO!!!... tome a mi pequeño en brazos y camine deprisa asía ellas. Naoko había cambiado muy poco, aunque su cabello tenia alguna que otra luz blanca... ashiria era mas alta. Más que yo. Delgada, e igual de bella... su largo cabello castaño oscuro seguía igual. Intacto y liso. Su piel sin ninguna arruga y su rostro irradiaba felicidad...  
  
-sakura?!!-me saludo al momento en que naoko tomo a xiao en brazos-pero ni parece que tengas un bebé Oo-dijo dándome vuelta-te envidio de verdad  
  
-que exagerada eres  
  
-ashiria tiene razón, mira nada mas, si pareces una adolescente, no te operaste verdad ¬¬  
  
-jaja conque dinero?... que mas quisiera  
  
-pues tener un bebé te favoreció eh!-sonreí al comentario y camine junto con ellas asía el taxi-nos alegra que ayas aceptado nuestra invitación para estar con nosotras  
  
-gracias a ustedes -llegamos a una mansión grande y hermosa. Xiao corrió al portón junto con su peluche  
  
-xiao me recuerda a alguien-dijo naoko mirando detenidamente a mi pequeño  
  
-verdad que si?-agrego ashiria abriendo la puerta  
  
-y tu cuando te casas ashiria?-pregunte mirando el rostro de ella-jajaja  
  
-ya me quieres casar?!... ahorita estoy saliendo con un profesor...-agrego sin mayor importancia –y tu?  
  
-no... yo paso...-sonrei mirando como sacaban algunos regalos  
  
-feliz cumpleaños xiao... feliz cumpleaños xiao... feliz cumpleaños pequeño xiao feliz cumpleaños a ti...  
  
-puedo abrirlos má-asenti mirando como abria despacio las cajas-mia má un brum-reimos al escucharlo hablar  
  
-hay es verdad!... hoy en la tarde mi amiga meiling y yo vamos a ir a una comida para celebrar el futuro matrimonio de una compañera de trabajo... Nakuru... quieres venir?  
  
-no gracias, tengo que cuidar a xiao, y si lo dejo el luego...  
  
-quien dijo que dejaríamos a xiao? Lo llevaremos con nosotras, vamos, sube a arreglarte-mire a naoko la cual asentía  
  
-ok... pero prométeme que no nos tardaremos ok?  
  
-lo prometo...

........................................................Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al restauran... había muchas personas, todas muy contentas y alegres. Xiao me sonrió besando mi mejilla  
  
-a donde vamos mami?-pregunto sujetándose de mi cuello  
  
-vamos a una comida, quiero que te portes bien amor, oki?-baje del taxi dandole la mano a mi pequeño.  
  
Acomode mi pantalon... me mire en una de las vitrinas... si que habia cambiado. Mi cintura era plana e intacta a cicatrices, lo cual agradecía enormemente, mis pechos eran mucho mas grandes, pero sin salirse de lo normal. Mis caderas eran un poco mas ancha, y mi piel era un poco mas clara, mis ojos, seguían con el mismo brillo, y mi cabello lo había dejado crecer...  
  
-vamos, pasemos...  
  
...............................................................  
  
_-Vamos a casarnos syaoran. Te lo suplico..._ -aun recuerdo su voz, no se por que la recuerdo, no lo se...  
  
_-no sakura, entiéndelo. Lo que hicimos fue un error. Deja de chingar-_cada vez su voz era interrumpida por el llanto, llanto que en estos momentos me atormenta...-si tan solo hubieras echo las cosas bien...  
  
_-estoy embarazada! Que no lo entiendes? Que no te das cuenta?-_ me miró suplicante.  
  
_-pues aborta si tanto te preocupa. Lo que tienes adentro es un simple quiste. Sácalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde_-ni yo mismo puedo creer la crueldad de mis palabras...  
  
_-es un hijo nuestro por dios!!_  
  
_-te equivocas es solo un feto. Ni siquiera tiene alma_.  
  
_-como puedes estar seguro?-_recuerdo como me sentí artado. La mire con coraje y trate de irme nuevamente. Me detuve al ser retenido nuevamente de las piernas, escuchando su llanto.. la mire alli, botada, desgarrandose en llanto... y como una basura la hise a un lado...  
  
como pude ser así?... por que me atormentas así sakura...  
  
-syaoran. Estas bien? La comida ya dio comienzo, no piensas salir?  
  
-he... ya voy...  
  
Abro la puerta débilmente, las pesadillas me han atormentado día con día... el hecho de ver esa película, de escuchar los miles de casos de todas aquellas mujeres, jóvenes, niñas. En el justo momento del aborto... me siento mareado y débil, pero pálido o no, salgo y bajo las escaleras junto con mi futura esposa...  
  
-vamos syaoran, quita esa cara  
  
-si, claro  
  
Salimos a saludar a todas las personas que Nakuru invito. Así como sakura, ella salio embarazada, pero ahora me di el valor de casarme con ella, pero el viaje que realizamos la semana pasada hizo que Nakuru perdiera a mi hijo. Me dolió mas que a ella, y desde ese día, el tormento de aquel pequeño que deje desamparado, aquel pequeño que no se si nació... por que no cancele la boda?. Por que no podía dar esa excusa. Nadie sabía que nakuru estaba embarazada...  
  
-Nakuru, voy a saludar a mi familia, regreso-susurre en su oído dejándola platicando con su familia-madre!  
  
-syaoran!! Hijo, como estas... te ves muy pálido...  
  
-eh... si?... me falta aire fresco  
  
-ve a lavarte el rostro, anda ve...  
  
Camine hacia el baño. Sujetándome firmemente a causa del dolor de cabeza...  
  
-se encuentra bien?-'esa voz...sakura?'mire a la mujer frente a mi. Esos ojos...su rostro palideció y sus delgados brazos que me sujetaban me soltaron automáticamente-tu...-susurro con el ceño levemente frunció, pero no de coraje, había visto ese ceño en ella, lo había visto, era de dolor...  
  
-sakura...  
  
Camino rápido hacia una de las mesas, cercanas a mi madre...  
  
-espera, sakura...  
  
-como te llamas pequeño?  
  
-mi nombre es xiao kinomoto...  
  
Mire a mi madre y como ella se detenía frente a ella, me miro y miro a...  
  
-mi hijo?-grite desesperado, con un calor dentro de mi tan paralisante, sakura empezó a llorar  
  
-no, el no es tu hijo, es mió-grito en llanto tratando de abrasar al pequeño al cual me había acercado  
  
-mi...hijo?-podía sentir todas las miradas sobre mi... esos ojos, esa mirada,  
  
-que sucede syaoran, como que tu hijo?-preguntó Nakuru mirándome furiosa, mi madre se puso de pie, no enojada, solamente seria...sakura tomo al pequeño en brazos y se alejo del lugar  
  
-espera...sakura!-sentí una fuerte mano en mi mejilla...-ma...dre?-la mujer que tanto respeto salio tras sakura...  
  
Mis ultimas fuerzas se habían desgastado por tal escena, aun no lo podía creer...aun no lo hacia...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Holas!! Como tan?... bueno un poco chafon el capitulo no?. Pero ya quiero que sepan que si toy viva, jajaja, prometo una actualización pronto de mis demás fics...Ahora los agradecimientos!!!  
(gracias a todas las personas que lees pero les da flojera poner reviews ¬¬ jajaja. Arigatou!!)**Littleblackrose:** bueno u lamento no haber actualizado pronto. Pero eh aquí el capitulo. Gracias!  
  
**Aleirbagpotter:** bueno, espero no te importe que haya puesto de jalón toda la historia, pero todo se me vino a la mente, que no quería que se fuera, así que espero te guste mi capitulo chafon... gracias por tu review  
  
**Yashi:** jajaja bueno, tal vez el perdon para personas así no deba existir, pero para que el rencor, solo te consume no? Apenas vi una película "punto y aparte" es casi el mismo caso, la chaba lo perdona porque?, por que no quiere sentirse presionada en el pasado, por que guardar rencor eso es, vivir en el pasado... muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, te lo agradesco mucho. Bye!  
  
**Undine:** bueno lo hise con el motivo de empesar pesimistas y ver después lo mejor de las cosas, a lo que quiero decir, que todo en esta vida tiene arreglo menos la muerte... muchas gracias por tu reviews, los cuales me demuestran que la historia les gusta...  
  
**Marimar**: bueno jajaja creo que me tarde no?. A mi tambien se me hiso un vicio entrar a la pag. Pero bueno. Muchas gracias por tu reviews.  
  
**Meilingchan:** hello my darling!!!. Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por leer todos mis fics . Bechos por tus reviews...  
  
**Celina sosa**: gracias a que todavía hay personas con corazon, bueno, sakura corrio con muy buena suerte, de que la aceptaran, y puse esta parte, por que una vecinita mia se perdio y dio en una casa donde la trataron muy bien. Gracias al cielo que la devolvieron con sus padres. Besos por tus reviews!!!!  
  
**Chasis!!:** jajaja gracias por tus reviews andre... bechos y espero no faltes ¬¬ ya no te eh visto por el msn, espero estes bien y estudia no andes de vaga!!  
  
**Sindy:** jajaja a mi tampoco me gusta que me dejen en ascuas, por eso prometo ya no tardarme en actualisar... arigatou..Bueno. Es todo por hoy, espero que els guste mi capituloBechos de sakurely!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. ¿Por qué?

_**::N/a::**_

_**Konnichiwa**_

_**¿Cómo estan muchachas?... Yo estoy contenta por ke el clima esta delicioso, y con este racimo de plátanos ke pienso escabecharme JAJAJA n.n.**_

_**Hoy si me inspire pero el capitulo esta Algo corto -.-**_

_**Bien... sin mas palabrerías...**_

_**(Chan chan chan chan...Leche con pan)**_

_**Comencemos con otro capitulo de La Cruda Realidad**_

**La Cruda Realidad**

**Capitulo IV**

**¿Por qué? **

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

Sakura había salido disparada con el pequeño en brazos... De reojo miraba a aquella mujer de porte fino acercársele a prisa...

- ¡¡Jovencita!!

Las lágrimas y el recuerdo llegaron de golpe a su mente... No sabia que el estaría aquí... creía que se había desaparecido de su vida...

Pero teniendo un hijo suyo sabía muy bien que eso era y sería inhabitable...

- ¡¡Jovencita!!

Otra vez aquella voz tan femenina y madura se escuchaba a sus espaldas... Su pecho se encontraba agitado... y sus piernas se tambaleaban mientras las lágrimas se evaporaban a sus ojos...

No pudo mas... casi cae con el pequeño en brazos... de no ser por Ieran Li. La cual la sostuvo rápidamente...

- ¿Que... que es lo que quiere?... – Susurró desviando aquella mirada llena de interrogativas... El pequeño se encontraba de pie en el suelo... mirando a su madre siendo tomada del brazo por aquella mujer...

- ¿Quién eres? – fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquella mujer...

Sakura tenía un semblante serio y sin emoción alguna... No quería contestar... y no lo haría... pero tampoco quería ser grosera con aquella mujer y menos delante de su hijo...

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es ese niño? – Sakura miró a su hijo a punto de llorar... lentamente fue soltándose de la mano de Ieran. Su mirada seguía inspeccionando algún lugar sin sentido... mirando de reojo la dirección que había tomado. Gente se encontraba a fuera... Había armado un escándalo... y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo una parada a un Taxi, tomando a su hijo en brazos...

Ieran miró a Sakura subir al automóvil amarillo...

Aquellos ojos negros la miraron inquisitiva... suspirando amargamente...

·······················

La fiesta era un caos, La habladuría comenzó a frotar...gente hablando sobre lo sucedido hace 5 minutos,

- Me puedes decir que fue todo eso Syaoran,...-Nakuru se acercó al hombre hincado en el piso, su mirada con un brillo extraño, perdida en la entrada del salón...sus labios entreabiertos y su mano tocando su mejilla sonrojada por el golpe proporcionado por su madre...- Syaoran...la gente nos mira...- susurro enfadada mientras jalaba el brazo del hombre, haciéndolo reaccionar...

-Nakuru...-susurro aun anonado

- Vamonos de aquí Syaoran...-Así subieron a la habitación...-ahora si me puedes explicar sobre ese tan extrovertido show...- su mirada se encontraba impaciente y con coraje, mientras que sus pies golpeaban cada vez mas fuerte el suelo

- No tengo nada que explicar...-dijo con voz firme y segura, colocándose una playera más cómoda y tomando su cartera

- ¿Cómo que no hay nada que explicar? - grito eufórica mirando como caminaba hacia la entrada - ¿A donde vas?...

- Eso es algo que no te importa Nakuru...

- Syaoran...regresa...Syaoran!!!

··························

_Por que llegaste a mi vida nuevamente Sakura ¿Para atormentarme? ¿Esto es un castigo? Por que dios se empeña en posarte en mi camino, en mi mente..._

_Esas pesadillas me concomían la mente, me desgarraban el alma, la razón. Sentía que mi respiración se iba y que moriría en cualquier momento por todo el daño que cometí y..._

Suspiro mirando ambos lados del parque...

_¿En donde Demonios estoy?_

Aunque era naciente de HonKong, toda su vida la había vivido en Tokio e Inglaterra. Y ahora a su madre se le ocurrió pasarse la vida en su ciudad natal. Donde conocido a Nakuru... Donde todos sus pecados comenzaron a cobrar venganza sobre si mismo...

_Creo que... tomare un Taxi..._

Camino por toda la banqueta que daba sobre las hermosas casas o mejor dicho, mansiones...

El día empezaba a decaer. Era tarde ya... y no sabia en donde estaba...

Por curiosidad o tal vez por esperar encontrar algo, miraba los portones de las casas...

Tratando de encontrar algo que no sabe con exactitud... o tal vez solo no lo quiere admitir...

Fue en ese precisó momento cuando se detuvo... un Taxi amarillo se detuvo tres casas después.

Era como si el destino quisiese que estuvieran juntos, que hablaran, que se confesara...

La Adolescente a la que una vez engaño ahora era toda una mujer. Su rostro, aunque estaba lejos de el, denotaba un semblante de angustia y desesperación, y en su hombro izquierdo caía suavemente el rostro del pequeño.

... _De mi hijo..._

Tallo nervioso su cuello.

_¿Me acercaré? ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué hago?..._

La chica que Había permanecido hasta el momento mirando en dirección contraria, pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, poniéndose alerta y rápidamente, aunque un poco disimulada, trato de abrir el portón, el cual estaba abierto por suerte de ella, pero por mala suerte, la puerta de la entrada no...

Esto le dio oportunidad a Syaoran de acercarse. Caudaloso y sudoroso camino hacia ella. Sakura solo se sentó en la última escalera de la casa, acomodando antes a su hijo en un columpio (tipo sillón)...

- Largate – Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo de frente

- Necesito hablar contigo – Comenzó el, haciendo caso omiso a su orden – Por favor – agrego mirando cada detalle de su bello rostro

- No hay nada de que hablar – las lagrimas y el coraje, eran una formula explosiva en su garganta, mientras que el la miraba desesperado, como si el diablo se le apareciera con anterioridad, como si estuviera a punto de morir

- Sakura yo... - Fue cuando ella alzó la mirada, fue cuando en sus ojos se formo la decisión

- No... me llames...Sakura – Las lagrimas ya no podían ser retenidas, miro aun lado y mas atrás de Syaoran...

Naoko y Ashiria estaban con rostros preocupados y sorprendidos...

Syaoran se giro, quedando frente a ellas, sin decir palabra alguna...

- ¿Sucede algo malo... Sakura?

- Si... - comenzó llorando – por favor díganle a este hombre que se aleje de mí. Que no se me acerqué... - y absorbiendo todo el aire posible – nunca...

.................................

- Creo que tenemos que hablar... Syaoran – Ieran se encontraba en la sala principal. Con una taza de te entre sus manos...

El Recién nombrado dio un leve respingo mirando aquellos ojos negros tan cortantes...

- Ahora no es el momento – susurro girando la mirada

- Y ¿Cuando lo es?...- Contesto rápidamente con un tono de voz mas alto – Por que no me dijiste nada Syaoran... ¡¡¡¡En que demonios estabas pensando!!!! ¡¡¡¿En donde esta la educación que te implante desde pequeño?!!! ¿Acaso te enseñe a acostarte con todas las mujeres que se te posen enfrente y enzima dejarlas embarazadas? – Suspiro – Quien era ella – dijo con autoridad y curiosidad al mismo tiempo – Quien era ese niño – Que es... lo que paso... - se detuvo mirando el rostro de culpabilidad de su hijo - ¡¡Respondeme!! – grito histérica poniéndose de pie

- No tengo nada que responder... nada – diciendo esto salio de la sala, dejando a su madre con la boca abierta y el entrecejo fruncido...

_Eh tenido lo que merezco. Aquel respeto y orgullo que mi made me tenia, se ah desmoronado como una hoja de papel quemada. _

_Ahora la gente me ve como a un infiel. Y están en todo su derecho. _

_En realidad..._

Suspiro abriendo las ventanas del bacón

_En realidad ya nada me importa... solo... solo quiero paz... quiero tener mi conciencia tranquila... ¡¡¿Por qué no puedo?!! ¿Por qué? Si ya se que mi hijo esta vivo. Que ella ya hizo su vida..._

_Por que no me siento mejor..._

Se recargo en unos de los pilares, contestando sin ganas su celular

- Diga... - masajeo su frente con sus dedos – Nakuru... no estoy de humor para tus caprichitos... te veo mañana...- diciendo esto colgó dando un ultimo bufido...

_Y creí que mi futuro ya estaba definido... Pero no... que quieres que haga dios mío... dime... haré lo que sea para poder quitarme esta espina en el pecho..._

Cerró los ojos por un solo segundo. Solo era un segundo... y cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido...

Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño. Pero no... no era un sueño... aun tenia el celular en la mano. Y el sonido de la puerta se escuchaba agresivo... suponía que era su madre, Mei-Ling, o peor aun... Nakuru...

Sin muchas ganas se puso de pie, tallándose los ojos varias veces y al momento de abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder...

- ¿¡¡Que demonios haces aquí!!?

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

_**¡¡Nihao!!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Mmmm ¬¬ espero que muy pero muy bien o mas o menos o... como quiera que les haya parecido este censillo y humilde capitulo estoy muy contenta que lo hayan leído . Bueno el Capitulo estuvo algo corto... Pero tenia que dejarlas con la duda...¿Quién es el visitante misterioso de Syaoran ¬¬? **_

_**Bueno sin más comentarios extras que agregar...**_

_** . Es el turno de los agradecimientos . **_

**_::Luis::_** Me pone muy contenta que te haya llegado al corazón, el saber que mi fic causa emociones a sus corazoncitos me pone muy contenta ( ¡¡Yupi Yuju!!) ejem... Muchas gracias por tus deseos y Tu también mucha Suerte nn espero no cometas un mismo error Nunca -.-. Bien. Nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo nn-

**_::Likun::_** Muchas Gracias por leer Mi fic. Y por tu Opinión sobre el nn me halaga que digan que mis historias son buenas por que me dan muchos ánimos de seguir con ellas nn. Y claro que la terminare nn no te preocupes JaJa nn. ¡¡Bye!!

**_::Celina Sosa::_** JaJaJa bueno -.- Sakura no quiere hablar con ella, y es de entender, el capitulo estuvo corto... lo se pero Ya ves...el tiempo no se quiere llevar conmigo -.-. Pero prometo no dejarla olvidada como lo hice -.-u Muchas Gracias por tu Review nn.

**_::Sole::_** Aquí esta otro nuevo Capitulo u espero que te haya gustado este Capitulo Wo Jo Jou nn...

**_::Yashi::_** Ou Yashirin. Me alegra que mis palabras te hayan servido nn. Espero que tu amigo ya haya recuperado sus sentidos y hayan arreglado esa deferencia que tuvieron -.-. Estaba pensando en desaparecer a Syao pero... Oo mi prima me amenazó con lastimarme si lo hacia JaJaJa -.-, Asi que... (Pom Pom Pommm) Syaoran será parte de la vida de Saku-chan nn. Aunque pasaran muchas pero muchas cosas nn. Y no te preocupes. Me alegra que me hayas tenido confianza y me hayas contado esa experiencia nn. ¡¡Cuídate Mucho!! nn...

**_::Undine::_** Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios nn. Nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo nn...

**_::AleirbagPotter::_** ¡¡Hola!! Yo estoy muy pero muy bien nn y ¿tu? JaJaJa Syaoran se lo busco ·· Pero bueno -.- JaJaJa Nos vemos en el Proximo Capitulo nn ¿Zaz? ¡¡Cuídate!!

**_::Mei-Chan::_** Konnichiwa Mei nn JAJAJA si estoy vivita y Goleando nn. Pues el no tiene ni idea de que tiene que hacer -.-. Pero bueno JaJa esa cachetada se la tiene muy bien merecida. -.- ¡¡Muchas Gracias por seguir mis historias nn!! Muchos besitos! ¡¡Cuídate!!...

**_::LuzpotterLi::_** JaJaJa La verdad me pusiste a pensar con tu pregunta ¿Por qué todos los autores ponemos con esas características a sus hijos ToT Bueno JaJa es que así me parecen liadísimos pero En un fic JaJaJa ya lo puse diferente . Aunque también me parecen muy lindos nn. JaJa y prometo que... el próximo capitulo lo are mas largo nn...

**_::Alex-1987::_** Muchísimas Gracias por tus opiniones nn me hacen muy felichis como a una lombrichi nn. Aquí tienes este Capitulingo nn (Wo Jo Jou)nn ¡¡Cuídate!!...

**_::Tomoe Himura::_** ¡¡Gracias por leer todos mis fics!! Y me alegra que todos te agraden. Lamento no actualizar antes de que se terminaran las Vacaciones pero por eso actualice en viernes. Para que los puedas leer

**_::Marina castillo coln::_** Aquí tienes la continuación nn... ¡¡Nos vemos!!

_**¡¡Bien!! Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo...**_

_** Adelantos **_

..._El es mi hijo... Tengo derecho a estar con el..._

..._Tú no eres su padre Li, El es mi hijo, de nadie más... _

_**¡¡Nos vemos!!**_

_**nn Athena-Asamiya Mr nn**_


End file.
